algo mas que una sirvienta
by sabina evans
Summary: EL FINAL ESPERADO! QUE OCURRIRA CON EL FUTURO DE NUESTROS PROTAGONISTAS?... a ver, resumamos... la familia de ginny tiene problemas economicos, tendra que trabajar de sirvienta en una casa y no sabe lo que le espera! REVIEWS!
1. Default Chapter

Bueno, e me aqui con un nuevo experimento llamado "algo mas que una sirvienta", se que el nombre no es muy original y seguramente tampoco el fic (aunque no fue mi idea), pero que le voy a hacer... el fic no es mio sino que de una amiga, con la que comparto la cuenta ahora de ff.net yo tan solo le di apoyo moral... ojala les guste  
  
Ginny Weasley llegaba tarde a su casa por tercera vez en la semana. Era invitada a las fiestas que se hacían entre magos con frecuencia y no faltaba a ninguna... lo que era una excusa para escapar del ambiente tenso que había en su casa... con las peleas y todo eso. Ya era independiente y podía cuidarse sola, aunque aún le quedaba un año en el colegio. Ya había cumplido los 17 y acababa de terminar el sexto año en Hogwarts. Durante las vacaciones acostumbraba salir mucho de noche y legar tarde. La verdad es que podía hacer casi todo lo que quisiera... uno pensaría que por ser la única mujer y por ser la menor estaría sobreprotegida, pero a ella la trataban igual que a sus hermanos y le daban casi las mismas libertades que a ellos sin considerar que era menor. Obviamente, eso no le molestaba en lo absoluto.  
  
Subió las escaleras tratando de no hacer ruido para no despertar a sus hermanos. Escucho unas voces que venían de una de las habitaciones. Eran sus padres. Supuso que nuevamente estarían discutiendo. Ya no aguantaba más, las discusiones entre ellos ya eran rutina y al mismo tiempo las peleas entre hermanos. Se acercó a la puerta para escuchar.  
  
-...no entiendo Arthur- decía su madre- francamente no puedo entender que pasa. Yo trabajo tiempo extra y tu también. Ron ya salió del colegio y solo queda el último año de Ginny... entiendo que el ministerio haya bajado los sueldos porque hay problemas, pero de todas maneras nos debería alcanzar... hace mucho tiempo que no tenemos que pagar la escuela de 5 hijos y aún así nos falta dinero...  
  
-si Molly, pero hay otros gastos, mi madre está muy enferma y no puedo abandonarla...  
  
-si, y? ¿qué más?... dime, por que tenemos tantos problemas, a mi no me importa que cuides a tu mamá. Sigue faltando dinero y aunque ya no tengamos que mantenerlos a todos nos hace falta más que antes... no podemos seguir así.  
  
-no se que se puede hacer por ahora... tendremos que esperar a que los problemas en el ministerio se arreglen.  
  
-pero que haremos por mientras? ...cuanto durará esto... puede durar años mientras ese desgraciado de Harris siga como ministro, no se puede confiar en alguien que sea amigo de Lucius Malfoy, él está robando, yo lo se.  
  
-yo también lo se Molly, pero que quieres que yo haga... faltan pruebas.  
  
-no se... no se, no quiero seguir hablando de esto- Molly salió de la habitación. Ginny se escondió detrás de la puerta la cual luego se cerró. Su madre bajó a dormir a la sala como venía haciéndolo hace 2 semanas.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Ginny bajó las escaleras cansada y con sueño a eso de las 2 de la tarde del día siguiente.  
  
-buenos días- dijo bostezando cuando entró a la cocina.  
  
-que tienes de buenos- contestó Ron.  
  
-disculpa... no sabías que estabas irritable, para variar.- dijo ella sentándose bruscamente junto a él.- ¿donde están mis papás?  
  
-por allá, en la sala... seguramente peleando, lo han estado haciendo toda la mañana.  
  
-ah- contestó Ginny de mala gana... ya no aguantaba más.- permiso- dijo levantándose de la mesa.  
  
Subió a su habitación y comenzó a llorar. Meditó un momento todo lo que pasaba y luego imaginó lo que podía hacer ...tenía razones suficientes para irse de la casa, de todas formas nadie sabia que existía... se escaparía de todos sus problemas de una vez por todas. Claro, estaba siendo egoísta, le daba más problemas y solo pensaba en ella. Pero no le importó, se iría esa misma noche.  
  
Guardó todo lo necesario; dinero, comida (mas bien chocolates y dulces), ropa, su foto de Harry, las fotos de su familia y sus amigos, su muñeca, su varita y lo escondió todo debajo de la cama. Actuó normal el resto el día tratando de disimular sus nervios. Ni siquiera sabía a donde iría.  
  
Llegó la noche y subió a su habitación temprano con el pretexto de que había dormido poco y tenia sueño. Sacó las cosas de debajo de la cama rápida mente antes de que todos subieran. Escuchó los pasos y las voces de sus hermanos en la escalera. Tendría que salir por la ventana. Tomó su bolso y lo arrojó por la ventana antes de salir por ella también. Comenzó a bajar cuidadosamente por la pared.  
  
-con cuidado Ginny...- se decía mientras bajaba- un pie después el otro... AAHhh! ¡PLAF! Ooouuu...- un mal paso y fue a parar al suelo. Se paró adolorida y cruzó el patio en silencio. Logró llegar a la puerta fácilmente, pero estaba cerrada. –alohomora- dijo salió tratando de no hacer ruido. Volvió a cerrar la puerta.- estoy fuera... por fin- dijo. Se volteó para seguir su camino, pero se encontró de frente con una imagen alta, pelirroja y de mirada perdida.- AAHHH!!- gritó asustada.  
  
-¿Ginny? Hola Ginny- dijo la figura.  
  
-AH!  
  
-pero niña que te pasa, por que gritas asi?... eeehh... ¿a dónde vas?  
  
-yo? A... aaa... a ninguna parte... ¿quién eres?  
  
-¿no me reconoces Ginny? – dijo la mujer.  
  
-eh?- la mujer la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas casi dejándola sin aire- ¡soy tu tía Jessie!- comenzó a darle besos el toda la cara mientras Ginny trataba desesperadamente de soltarse- ¿cómo estás mi sobrinita liiiinda? "no... por qué tenia que llegar ELLA"  
  
Entraron juntas a la casa. Jessie subió corriendo las escaleras. Ginny la siguió. Entraron a la pieza de sus padres, pero no estaban. Ginny se preocupó... presentía que llegaba su fin... "oh oh... deben estar en mi pieza..."  
  
-creo que están en mi cuarto Jessie...- dijo Ginny.  
  
-¡entonces vamos!- la tomó del brazo y la arrastró escaleras arriba. Ginny entró primero. Todos sus hermanos estaban allí dentro junto a su padre y su madre.  
  
-¡GINNY!- exclamaron Ron y su madre al mismo tiempo.- ¿Jessie?- todos corrieron a saludarla lo que le dio tiempo a Ginny para esconder su bolso. Su madre le dirigió una mirada asesina mientras abrazaba a Jessie lo que la hizo comprender que se habían dado cuenta de su intento de fuga. Mientras todos se iban con Jessie su mamá se acercó a ella.  
  
-¿¡me puedes decir en que estabas pensando!? ¡Ni siquiera dejaste una nota! Casi me morí al ver que te habías ido, gracias a dios te encontraste con tu tía- Ginny solo miraba y asentía con la cabeza.- ay Ginny... ¿qué fue lo que te llevó a hacer esto... dime por que nos querías dejar?  
  
-ya no aguanto sus peleas mamá.- Molly no supo que decir, se quedaron en silencio por un momento.  
  
-mira hija. Tu papá y yo discutimos frecuentemente por... problemas económicos... aún nos queremos pero...  
  
-¿por que no dicen nada?... me gustaría poder ayudar.  
  
-escapándote de la casa no ayudas mucho. Con tu papá ya habíamos pensado en eso... te conseguimos un trabajo.  
  
-¿qué? –"¡no no no! Cuando dije 'me gustaría poder ayudar' no era porque de verdad me gustaría"  
  
-si Ginny, vas a trabajar como sirvienta en una casa...  
  
-¡QUE! Yo? ¿¡como una simple empleada!? Mamá... tengo dignidad sabes? Además solo tengo 16... tengo toda una vida por delante!  
  
-ay, no seas exagerada, no lo harás para siempre. Solo hasta que vuelvas a colegio.  
  
-¿¡que!? Pero mamá... solo tengo 16 años... ¿quieres que pierda mis vacaciones? Que maldad.  
  
-pensé que querías ayudar.  
  
-eee... bueno, si claro que quiero ayudar... nada me importa más que ayudar a mi familia.  
  
-entonces que estamos esperando... hasta podría ser divertido.  
  
-¿y en que casa trabajaré?  
  
-ya tengo todo arreglado. Recibí una lechuza... muy bonita por cierto... era negra y muy saludable...  
  
-mamá... ¬¬  
  
-ah si. Era de una mujer llamada Anne Harris diciendo que necesitaban a alguien que hiciera el trabajo que antes hacían los elfos domésticos. Especificaba que tendrías dos compañeras de trabajo y que empiezas este mismo lunes. La paga es bastante buena... muy beuna se notaba que era una familia con mucho dinero. ¿qué tal?  
  
-mm... si bien... como quieras- contestó Ginny entristecida. Molly salió de la habitación dejándola sola. Cambió su sonrisa forzada por una expresión de tristeza a la que le siguieron las lágrimas. Se sentó en la cama y miró al suelo. No sabía realmente por que estaba llorando... se lo merecía... además no podía ser tan malo, era lo mismo que irse de la casa y además le pagarían. Tomó la mochila donde tenía todo y lo volvió a poner en su lugar.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
La casa estaba muy lejos de la suya. Tuvo que viajar mucho para llegar. Ginny quedó impresionada al ver tanta riqueza junta en un solo lugar. Todas las casas del barrio eran enormes. No tardó mucho en encontrar la que buscaba. Desde el exterior se veía grande. Era oscura, pero lujosa al mismo tiempo. Estaba hecha completamente de una madrea oscura pintada de negro y tenía tres pisos. No habían muchas ventanas, pero la pocas que tenía eran gigantes y con cortinas negras. El jardín era igualmente sombrío. Ginny miró el gran terreno a su alrededor y se preguntó por que no habrían flores. Solamente habían muchos árboles altos que escondían la luz y la casa estaba en partes cubierta con una enredadera llena de espinas. A pesar de ser tan tétrica la casa era bastante bonita. Se volteó hacia la puerta de roble y tocó el timbre. La puerta se abrió lentamente haciendo visible el interior de la casa "fría..." fue la primera palabra que se le vino a la mente. Quedó frente a una mujer de unos 50 años, muy elegante, de mirada fría... muy familiar.  
  
-buenos días soy...  
  
-¿virginia Weasley?- dijo con un leve tono de desprecio que Ginny alcanzó a notar.  
  
-si...- su mirada y expresión en general se le hacían bastante familiares, a pesar de que nunca la había visto.  
  
-usted debe ser la señora... Anne Harris...  
  
-no. Anne es la novia de mi hijo. Mi nombre es Narcisa Malfoy.  
  
-¿M-malfoy?- "¡¡¿¿MALFOY??!!"  
  
-si, creo que me hijo Draco la conoce, no?- dijo Narcisa con un tono burlesco.  
  
-s-si... si me conoce... de Hogwarts... bueno yo voy en sexto... digo, en séptimo- "que estoy haciendo en la casa de los Malfoy... no voy a entrar a esa casa; seguramente me llamaron a mi apropósito para molestarme y aprovecharse de mi... no lo puedo creer... no me van a humillar tan fácil... maldita masa de desgraciados" en medio de sus pensamientos apareció la imagen de su madre... "no puedo defraudarla... que hago ahora..."  
  
-¿Virginia?  
  
-si... ah?... si.  
  
-pasa por favor.  
  
-si... sra. Malfoy.- "¡vieja bruja!"- gracias sra.- "¡vieja fea!"  
  
Ginny caminaba detrás de Narcisa, callada. Solo miraba a su alrededor impresionada, parecía un castillo. Si hubiera entrado sola se habría perdido. Llegaron a un salón enorme... enorme en serio. Al fondo había una gran chimenea junto a la cual habían algunos sillones negros de cuero. Las paredes eran verdes y en el suelo había una alfombra del mismo color en otro tono. Pegados a las paredes habían estantes gigantes repletos de libros.  
  
En uno de los sillones próximos a la chimenea se encontraba sentado Draco y junto a él, supuso Ginny, su novia Anne.  
  
Al verla Draco sonrío de una forma soberbia y burlona. "le debe encantar verme trabajando en su casa... pero no le daré ese gusto... que ni piense que me voy a quedar, si me quedo se entera todo el colegio" pensó Ginny. Cruzaron el salón hasta quedar frente a ella.  
  
-ella es virginia Weasley- dijo Narcisa.  
  
-que tal Weasley?- dijo Draco- ¿trabajarás aquí?- Ginny no contestó. No pensaba quedarse ahí. Apenas llegara a su casa le diría a su madre que la había mandado a la casa de los Malfoy y la cambiaría de trabajo inmediatamente.  
  
-ella es la novia de Draco; Anne. Se casarán en dos meses. –"que pena casarse a los 18" Ginny la miró de pies a cabeza esquivando su mirada despectiva. Se sonrojó un poco al notar como miraba una mancha en su blusa. Se volteó hacia Draco, pero el también se rió de ella. "estos malditos Slytherin!" miró por última vez a Anne antes de salir del salón "no es bonita... es flaca, paliducha y antipática y Slytherin... la pareja perfecta para Malfoy" Recorrieron la casa y conoció a sus dos compañeras de trabajo: Kate y María.  
  
-¡Weasley!- la llamó Draco cuando volvieron al salón.  
  
-¿qué quieres Malfoy?  
  
-¿Malfoy?  
  
-Malfoy... ese es tu apellido ¿no?  
  
-si... pero deberías empezar a llamarme SR. Malfoy desde ahora... así me decían los elfos domésticos.  
  
-¿disculpa? Sr. Malfoy? Déjame aclararte algo... Malfoy... por nada del mundo te diría así, yo no soy un elfo doméstico para tu información. Además, no es seguro que yo trabaje aquí. Si hubiera sabido que esta era tu casa jamás habría venido.  
  
-¿y que te pareció mi casa... es grande cierto? ...vamos Weasley... por algo estás aquí, no creas que no se que tienen problemas de dinero ¿cómo vas a mantener a tu familia si te vas?- lo miró con fuego en los ojos.  
  
-no se, fíjate. Yo me las arreglaré. -Contestó Ginny con una sonrisa fría.  
  
-espero verte mañana.  
  
-no te molestes en esperarme.  
  
-te esperaré aquí sentado hasta que llegues.  
  
-pues ahí te quedarás. Chao.  
  
-nos vemos mañana.  
  
-Eso quisieras.- salió de la casa lanzando maldiciones contra Malfoy.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
-¡¡MAMA!!- llamó Ginny subiendo las escaleras rápidamente- ¡¡MAMA!! ¡¡MAMA!!  
  
-cálmate niña por dios.- dijo Jessie.  
  
-tu cállate.  
  
-que pasa Ginny?- preguntó Molly bajando por la escalera.  
  
-te voy a matar... te mataré...  
  
-¿qué pasa?  
  
-¿¡adivina a donde me mandaste a trabajar!?  
  
-te juro que no se hija.  
  
-soy la nueva empleada de el sr. y la sra. Malfoy.  
  
-¿Malfoy?  
  
-Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy y su lindo y simpático hijo Draco... he sido humillada.  
  
-aaahh con razón pagaban tanto.  
  
-¡mama!  
  
-pero Ginny, nos conviene y así recuperaremos todo lo que ese cerdo de Malfoy nos ha robado directamente de él.  
  
-y sacrificarías a tu propia hija.(- Dijo Ginny dramáticamente.  
  
-si- dijo su madre cortante antes de seguir su camino escaleras abajo.  
  
-vaya que madre tengo- se dijo Ginny mientras subía a su habitación.- ...puede llegar a ser interesante después de todo. Me puedo meter en la vida privada de Malfoy ( ...bueno, al menos algo bueno de obtiene de esto- ya era tarde así que se fue a dormir.  
  
Al día siguiente despertó nerviosa. No quería volver a la casa de los Malfoy. Era su última oportunidad de arrepentirse. Si iba se tendría que quedar ahí hasta que comenzaran las clases.  
  
-me voy mamá- dijo con sus cosas en la mano parada en el umbral de la puerta.  
  
-¿te vas?- le contestó Jessie en lugar de su madre.  
  
-si Jessie, nos veremos el próximo año- Molly se acercó corriendo al escucharlas.  
  
-¿decidiste irte Ginny?- dijo sintiéndose un poco culpable.  
  
-si, me voy... no puede ser tan malo.- dijo poniendo cara de víctima.  
  
-pensé que no querías ir... no tienes que ir si no quieres...  
  
-ya lo decidí madre, voy a ir- la escena se veía bastante dramática, aunque para Ginny no lo era, ella solo quería que su mamá se sintiera culpable.  
  
Se despidió de todos y partió. Bastante apenada, aunque curiosa por... algo, no sabía bien que.  
  
Ojala les haya gustado y lo esten disfrutando tanto como yo lo hice cuando lo lei por primera vez... en mi humilde opnion creo que es un buen fic... los dejo y ojala manden review  
  
Besos sabina evans XP 


	2. chapter 2

Bueno. Luego de... BASTANTE tiempo, he regresado para darles con mi mejor sonrisa el segundo cap de este fic, ojala me perdonen y hare lo posible por no tardarme tanto en subir el proximo, pero, deben entender que eso no quiere decir que simpre lograre cumplir mi promesa, jiji, bueno, menos bla bla y mejor leanlo y me dicen que opinan en un review (el codiciado review)  
  
Tocó la gran puerta. Esta vez sabiendo lo que le esperaba. Abrió María, una de las nuevas empleadas.  
  
-hola María.  
  
-Virginia. ¿cómo estás?  
  
-bien, gracias María. ¿y Kate?  
  
-está con el señorito Malfoy.  
  
-señorito Malfoy? ¿se refiere a Draco?  
  
-claro.  
  
-aaah... señorito...- se rió para sus adentros- oiga María...  
  
-¿dime Virginia?  
  
-dígame Ginny por favor.  
  
-claro.  
  
-¿compartiremos habitación?  
  
-si, las 3 dormiremos juntas.- Ginny era la menor de las tres... María tendría la misma edad de Narcisa y Kate tenía 20 años.  
  
-¡Virginia, María!- ambas se voltearon a ver quien las llamaba- ¿dónde está Draco?- preguntó Anne casi como si le hubiera perdido algo.  
  
-no se...  
  
-aquí estoy.  
  
-Draaaaaco!!! -Exclamó Anne al verlo. Kate venía detrás de él con un montón de ropa en los brazos. Anne se abalanzó sobre él casi botándolo al suelo.  
  
-por favor Anne... ¿qué quieres ahora?- preguntó irritado haciéndola a un lado.  
  
-sólo quiero estar contigo amor...  
  
-¿hay algún momento del día en el que no quieras estar conmigo? ¿qué acaso no puedes estar sola?  
  
-bueno... disculpa señor rey del mundo- contestó entre enojada y coqueta.  
  
-por fin aprendiste a llamarme por mi nombre.- intercambiaron miradas de odio y Anne salió enojada de la casa.- buenos días señoritas- las saludó Draco cambiando de inmediato su expresión. Ambas hicieron un saludo con la cabeza. Ginny se sonrojó por el hecho.- sabía que vendrías Weasley.  
  
-no vine por ti.  
  
-como digas... mi padre las espera en la cocina.- Kate, María y Ginny partieron a la cocina. Kate dejó la ropa a un lado antes de entrar.  
  
Ginny apretó los puños al verlo, "Lucius Malfoy", esas palabras quedaron dibujadas en su mente. Lo odiaba... cuanto daño le había hecho a su familia y ella trabajaba para él. Al mismo tiempo una especie de temor la recorrió... sabía lo que era...  
  
-buenos días- dijo su voz fría igual a la de su hijo.  
  
-buenos días señor Malfoy -dijeron las tres al unísono.  
  
Les asignó sus tareas. Ginny se encargaría del tercer piso, Kate del segundo y María del primero y de la cocina.  
  
Salieron de la cocina para comenzar a trabajar.  
  
Ginny subió hasta el tercer piso. Ya había hecho muchas veces ese tipo de trabajo en su casa, ya que ellos no tenían elfos domésticos ni sirvientas como Malfoy.  
  
Abrió la primera puerta que vio. No había nadie "¡gracias a dios!", no quería encontrarse con alguien cuando abriera una puerta. "¡esto es grande! Ojalá mi cuarto fuera así... no con esta decoración, claro... me da miedo... debe ser del desgraciado de Lucius y su esposa... igual de desgraciada" pensaba mientras ordenaba "me pregunto que haría si encontrara algo ilegal o de magia negra por aquí... espero simplemente no encontrarlo para no tener que preguntarme que hacer"  
  
Se asomó por la ventana, la gran ventana que había en el fondo de la habitación. Era muy extraña. Las cortinas estaban abiertas, pero era como si estuvieran cerradas y la luz no pudiera entrar y era la única fuente de iluminación de la pieza. Miró hacia el jardín. Había una pequeña terraza donde estaban Lucius, Narcisa y Anne sentados hablando. No podía entender que ellos fueran una familia. No demostraban cariño ni afecto entre ellos. Sus conversaciones eran frías y aburridas. Ni siquiera se prestaban atención.  
  
Terminó de ordenar y limpiar. Le fue fácil, todo lo hacía con magia. Ya comenzaba a sentirse un poco más calmada y confiada... aunque siempre preocupada y siempre alerta a cualquier cosa rara... no estaba en cualquier casa. Era la casa de un mortifago.  
  
Caminó por el largo pasillo del tercer piso. Se paró frente a la siguiente puerta. Escuchó ruidos del otro lado. Tocó una vez y después abrió.  
  
-¿¡que haces Weasley!? ¿no sabes tocar?- dijo Draco desde el fondo de la habitación, la cual era igual de grande que la anterior. Ginny la recorrió con la mirada.  
  
-si toqué.  
  
-entonces espera a que te conteste.  
  
-lo siento Malfoy, pero tengo que hacer mi trabajo. Yo no soy como los elfos, ya te lo dije. Vas a tener que verme todos los día.  
  
-hazlo rápido- mientras limpiaba lo miró de reojo. Vio que guardaba un libro negro con algo que parecía la marca tenebrosa en la tapa (N/A: no puede leer libros menos obvios... jejeje) no quiso ni preguntarse que era, en esa casa no loe parecía raro.- sabes Weasley, siempre supe que este día llegaría.  
  
-¿qué día?  
  
-El día en que tu trabajaras para mi... digo... tenía que pasar... te das cuenta de que yo estoy manteniendo a tu familia- Ginny lo miró de frente con los puños apretados. Se contuvo de golpearlo.  
  
-si Malfoy, me doy cuenta perfectamente y me molesta mucho. Ambos sabemos por que estoy aquí, no estaría aquí si no lo necesitara, porque no me hace ninguna gracia trabajar para ti... y no eres tu quien mantiene a mi familia, soy yo y lo haría de todas formas trabajara aquí o no.- salió de la pieza con lágrimas en los ojos. Estaba enojada, furiosa y al mismo tiempo avergonzada- maldito asqueroso Malfoy.  
  
Siguió con sus tareas hasta terminarlas todas. Tenía el resto del día libre.  
  
Esa misma noche escribió a su casa para contarles de su primer día... primer día... aún quedaban muchos más.  
  
Pasaron varios días, los que se hicieron costumbre, luego rutina... no era entretenido, era ,más bien, deprimente. Tener que soportar a Draco peleando con Anne todos los días y tener que soportar a Anne dándole órdenes. en realidad la culpa era de ella, porque Draco nunca le daba órdenes ni la molestaba, sino que salía de una pieza para irse a encerrar a otra, pero sin molestar a nadie a pesar de que siempre estaba de mal humor... sobre todo después de hablar con su padre.  
  
A Ginny le preocupaba bastante lo que pasaba entre Draco y Lucius. Aunque nunca los había visto peleando o discutiendo, sabía que lo hacían y temía que algo malo le pudiera pasar a Draco... Lucius era bastante peligroso e impredecible y no porque odiara a Draco iba a dejar de preocuparse por el. Le hubiera gustado poder hablar con el, pero sabía que eso era imposible.  
  
Se había hecho muy amiga de María y era con quien más hablaba en la casa... era la única persona que la salvaba de salir corriendo por la puerta. Tenían un cariño especial, como madre e hija... y Kate... bueno, ella no le caía muy bien. Era chismosa y mentirosa, casi no hablaba con ella.  
  
Salió de su habitación un lunes por la mañana y se encontró con Kate quien no tenía una expresión muy alegre.  
  
-¿qué pasa?- preguntó Ginny.  
  
-no es nada bueno, creo que el señor Malfoy y Draco están discutiendo.  
  
-¿dónde?  
  
-sígueme.- Ginny la siguió hasta el segundo piso. Ya alcanzaba a oír sus voces.  
  
Se pararon frente a la puerta de una habitación que estaba cerrada, pero se podía ver por un pequeño hueco entre la puerta y la pared. Ginny había entrado pocas veces ahí, le daba miedo, estaba repleta de cosas extrañas y casi siempre estaba cerrada.  
  
Miró por el hueco lo que pasaba adentro. Lucius tenía la varita en la mano y estaba parado frente a Draco y Narcisa detrás de él.  
  
-no tienes alternativa- decía Lucius.  
  
-claro que tengo alternativa...  
  
-¿cuál? Si te vas de aquí te encontrarán, tu saldrás perjudicado, si te encuentran te matarán ... a veces creo que deberías morir.  
  
-prefiero estar muerto... ¿no te gustaría hacerlo tu mismo padre? Mátame si quieres.  
  
-que dices Draco- dijo Narcisa con el mismo tono desafiante de Lucius- por favor escucha a tu padre.- Draco no hizo caso.  
  
-me avergüenzo de lo que soy, me avergüenzo de ti, por eso no quiero ser como tú- Lucius estaba inmóvil, Ginny temía que fuera a hacer algo grave.- no eres nada para mi.- Narcisa lo miró con odio.  
  
-y dime Draco... sin mi que serías! Si te avergüenzas tanto por que les haces creer a todos en tu colegio que eres... que eres como yo! No te entiendo, pero eso ya no importa... porque serás un mortifago quieras o no... no te estoy preguntando...- Ginny podía ver el miedo en los ojos de Draco, el miedo que veía cada vez que su padre estaba cerca, cada vez que se referían a él en cualquier forma.  
  
Sabía que Draco podía enfrentarlo, pero siempre atemorizado.  
  
-no tengo por que darte explicaciones.- continuó Lucius- es tu obligación, es tu destino, no tienes opción.- Draco tomó el gran libro negro que Ginny había visto en su habitación.  
  
-vamos papá- dijo mirando fijamente la cubierta del libro- no sigas intentando, no sigas fingiendo que te importa. Deja de fingir que lo haces por mi, lo haces porque a ti te castigan si no lo logras. Estás desesperado y no puedes hacerme cambiar de opinión, nunca lo conseguirás. No quiero ser parte de un grupo de fracasados que aún piensan que Voldemort es el mago más grande y poderoso. Fue vencido por un insignificante niño de 16 años! para siempre. Me quieren a mi dentro porque ya no son nada, la verdad es que necesitan porque perdieron al antiguo Lucius Malfoy. Estás siendo reemplazado por tu hijo. No eres ni la mitad de lo que eras antes y te he superado, soy mejor "mortifago" que tu, pero te da miedo aceptarlo, ni siquiera podrás demostrar que lograste conseguiste convencerme de que entrara a su grupito... porque no lo haré y...  
  
-cállate, ahora.  
  
-pero padre, espera, déjame terminar... y ¿cuáles son tus opciones? Hacerme mortifago y ser reemplazado por mi... o que yo logre escapar de ti y nos maten a los dos. Creo que prefiero la segunda... de todas formas tu no vales la pena y yo... tu lo dijiste, no tengo opción- Lucius estaba furioso. Draco miró una vez más el libro que tenía en las manos y lo lanzó lejos.  
  
-pagarás por eso ¡crucio!- Ginny se volteó solo escuchó cuando Draco cayó al suelo.  
  
-¿qué pasa aquí?- preguntó Anne quien acababa de llegar.  
  
-nada- contestaron Ginny y Kate al mismo tiempo.  
  
-¿qué miraban?- preguntó tratando de abrir la puerta.  
  
-nada... nada...- dijo Ginny parándose entre ella y la puerta.  
  
-¿pero que pasa ahí?  
  
-¡nada, no hay nada! Se te ofrece algo?!- le gritó Kate.  
  
-no me faltes el respeto Kate!- Kate solo miró al suelo con mala cara- quería que fueran a ayudar a María, está sola abajo, además no han hecho nada en toda la mañana.- la puerta se abrió de pronto. Draco pasó atropellando a Ginny y subió corriendo a su habitación.  
  
-¡Draco! –gritó Anne.  
  
-no vallas- dijo Lucius- saliendo del salón- él está bien... ya lo conoces, se enoja por cualquier cosa... vamos a desayunar mejor.  
  
-¿y Narcisa?  
  
-necesita estar sola. ¿vamos? Virginia, Kate...  
  
-si sr...- los cuatro bajaron a la cocina donde se encontraron con María.  
  
-¿qué pasa, por que tienen esa cara?- le preguntó María a Ginny en voz baja.  
  
-después te explico- dijo Ginny saliendo disimuladamente de la cocina. Tenía que hablar con Draco, no sabía si estaba bien ni que le había pasado, se conformaba con saber que estaba bien, aunque se enojara con ella... eso era lo que menos le importaba.  
  
Se paró frente a la puerta de su habitación. Tocó dos veces... nadie contestó. Abrió la puerta lentamente y entró sin hacer ruido. Draco no estaba.  
  
-hola?- llamó- ¿Malfoy?- nop... no estaba. Entonces donde estaba? Aprovechó para echar un vistazo. Recorrió la pieza con la mirada. Tenía muchos libros. La cama era grande y estaba rodeada por cortinas negras. Ginny siempre había querido tener una cama grande (N/A: mentira... soy yo la que quiere una cama grande, pero expreso mis frustraciones a través de lo que escribo).  
  
Se sentó en la cama como esperando algo... esperando a que Draco entrara. Y sabía que discutirían y se enojarían y la echaría de su pieza, pero si eso pasaba quería decir que Draco estaba más que bien.  
  
Se apoyó en la pared y notó algo extraño. Detrás de un cojín rojo había una especie de ruedita que salía de la pared. La tocó primero con un dedo y luego la giró. Una pequeña puerta escondida en la pared se abrió detrás de ella al otro lado de la pieza. "que mier..." (N/A: bonito pensamiento) desde adentro escuchó una voz.  
  
-¿quién anda ahí?- era Draco.  
  
-¿Malfoy?- dijo Ginny entrando. Draco estaba mirando hacia la pared de un pequeño cuarto. Era muy acogedor. Aunque era oscuro y bastante parecido a la sala común de Slytherin... era muy bonito. (N/A: como Draco)  
  
-¿Weasley?- Ginny no contestó- ¡¿como entraste?!  
  
-bueno...yo...  
  
-no tienes derecho a entrar así como así. Sal de aquí- su voz se escuchaba extraña... ¿estaba llorando?  
  
-yo venía a ver si...  
  
-¿estaba bien? ¡que te importa! ¿lo viste todo cierto?- Draco se volteó. Ginny no pudo distinguir bien si estaba llorando o no, solo vio un brillo en sus ojos... pero no era tristeza, era odio, impotencia...- ahora que sabes todo...  
  
-ahora que lo se todo, me importa.  
  
-¿desde cuando te importo?  
  
-desde... bueno... no puedo evitar preocuparme por la gente.  
  
-oh pero que noble. Toda una chica Gryffindor.- "para que gasto mis palabras con este..."  
  
-por que no permites que te ayuden. Que nunca te hayan querido no significa que nadie puede hacerlo...  
  
-¿a que te refieres?- preguntó con una mirada pícara.  
  
-yo?... no... no... no me refería a mi... yo solo...  
  
-¿te preocupas por mi porque si o por algo más?  
  
-¿algo más? ¿qué más? ¿qué crees? ¡estás loco! Yo... sabes que... esto no tiene caso... de donde sacaste que yo... bueno, nada.  
  
-¿qué tu que?  
  
-nada  
  
-ah, tu nada.  
  
-si, yo nada.  
  
-bueno, ¿no querías hablar?- dijo Draco apoyándose en la pared.  
  
-ah, ahora quieres hablar, ¿cómo puedes cambiar de ánimo tan rápido?  
  
-tu me hiciste cambiar de ánimo.  
  
-¿en serio?- preguntó Ginny sonrojándose.  
  
-no creas que te lo estoy agradeciendo... me atrevería a decir que... eres bastante soportable... aunque te pediría que no vuelvas a hacer lo que hiciste... bueno...- "si vuelve a decir algo amable me desmayo"- no te pediría... te exijo que no lo vuelvas a hacer, no tienes ningún derecho a venir a meterte a mi habitación y menos meterte en el único lugar privado que tengo en esta maldita casa... no necesito tu ayuda así que ahora sal de aquí.  
  
-¿cómo lo haces? Por un momento creí que me caías bien. Eres increíble.- Ginny salió de la habitación con una sensación extraña... la había tratado bien... o al menos eso le pareció y también trató de confundirla. No era tan imbesil...  
  
"como me hubiera gustado decirle 'y no que los Malfoy no lloran?', hubiera sido cruel... nunca lo hubiera imaginado... Draco Malfoy llorando. como me gustaría entender lo que piensa... es tan raro... tan impredecible, cuando sea psicóloga Malfoy será mi primer paciente..."  
  
-au!  
  
-virginia... por favor trata de ser menos distraída- Ginny miró a Anne con odio... a ella si la odiaba.- ¿dónde estabas?  
  
-e-estaba...- "¡estaba con tu novio!"- ...estaba...  
  
-bueno, no importa, quiero que me ayudes con algunas cosas.- Ginny la siguió disgustada. "como le puede gustar alguien tan... (censurado) aunque comprendo la atracción mutua... son igual de insoportables... mentira, ella es el doble!! Me pregunto si a Draco de verdad le gustará... él no se muestra muy feliz cuando ella llega, además (N/A: "besides") no dejan de pelear y he notado a Draco tratando de evitarla... tal vez la odia y lo obligan a casarse con ella por su dinero, pero por que lo harían si ya tienen suficiente dinero... tal vez es al revés, quizás a ella la obligan a casarse con el y cuando eso suceda será maltratada por él y será infeliz mientras sus padres nadan en el dinero de los Malfoy ¡¡pobre mujer!!... un momento... eso la transformaría a ella en la víctima y a mi me parece que la verdadera víctima aquí es Draco... porque no parece que a ella le moleste casarse con el... al contrario, tiene suerte, porque... porque... porque...- ¿por que?- preguntó una voz dentro de su cabeza- "NO! Por nada... digo yo preferiría casarme con Draco que con ella... y no es que quiera casarme con él... es solo que... es mejor que ella y... ¡de todas formas no puedo casarme con una mujer! ¡¿feliz?!"- yo solo preguntaba por que- "bueno... ¡por eso!"- otra pregunta- "que!!??"- ¿por qué le dices Draco?- (pausa) "¿Draco? Dije Draco... bueno, no lo dije, lo pensé... ¡es lo mismo!... ¿Draco? Quise decir... Malfoy"  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
En una semana no hubo otro acontecimiento como ese, o por lo menos no que Ginny supiera. Y volvemos a lo mismo: peleas entre Draco y Anne, peleas entre Lucius y Narcisa, peleas entre Kate y Anne, peleas entre Kate y María, peleas entre Kate y Ginny... todos discutían con Kate y Draco desaparecido por la casa sin hablar con nadie y desde la conversación del otro día él y Ginny no se habían vuelto a dirigir la palabra... como siempre. Cada vez que Ginny entraba a su habitación él "no estaba". Aunque sabía que Draco nunca más estaría tranquilo sabiendo que Ginny conocía su escondite. Esa semana Ginny con un especial buen humor. Todo el día cantaba con una sonrisa en el rostro.  
  
Subió al tercer piso a buscar la ropa sucia de Lucius Narcisa y Draco. Esa era la parte que menos le gustaba de ese trabajo. La metía toda en una pequeña, muy pequeña bolsita mágica que no tenía fondo. Entró a la pieza de Draco... le gustaba el aroma que tenía esa pieza, aunque nunca antes se había dado cuenta.  
  
No le gustó esa actitud... ¡era Malfoy! Bueno, era normal (N/A: claro que es normal! Tiene 16 sus hormonas estás locas) recogió las cosas de Draco mientras tarareaba una canción. Escuchó que se abría la puerta del baño, pero no le dio mucha importancia. (N/A: yo tb quiero una pieza con baño!). algo le pareció estraño... alguien más tarareaba la canción con ella. Se volteó sabiendo que era Draco, pero lo que vio... la dejó babosa, impresionada, shockeada, sonrojada, anonadada, embobada, maravillada y muchas cosas con "ada"  
  
POMPOMPOM, jajaja, bueno, no es lo mejor que les puedo dar, pero la cosa se pone buena... ojala nos estemos viendo pronto y, bueno, cuidense  
  
Besos sabina evans XP  
  
Grax a impossibles, carmen, jatsumy, luciana, SaraMeliss, Saiko Katsuka y Rosa 


	3. chapter 3

Draco venía saliendo de la ducha con el pelo mojado y despeinado, con nada más que una toalla amarrada a la cintura. Se quedó paralizada siguiéndolo con la mirada. "¡que brazos, que espalda... es perfecto!"- ¡Weasley!- "!Draco Malfoy el mortifago mas sexy del mundo!!"

-¡Weasley! – la llamó Draco.

-ah...- contestó ella aún sin volver de las nubes.

-Weasley...

-eh...

cierra la boca.- la cerró rápidamente dándose vuelta, completamente avergonzada. Se tapó loa cara con las manos. "soy imbesil... soy imbesil... no me dejará en paz jamás por esto" –comprendo tu reacción... a _todas_ les pasa... lo se, lo se, soy irresistible, no hay por que decirlo.

-si claro.- dijo Ginny tratando de parecer sarcástica.

-si lo soy y lo sabes.

-si, como no- "!si si si!"- no deberías reconocer cosas que no te han dicho.

-bah! Sabes que soy muy sexy, que no quieras reconocerlo es otra cosa.

-no es para tanto... puede que seas... bueno, nada. No te encuentro nada especial.- solo quería voltearse para verlo de nuevo.

-casi lo dices.

-pero no lo dije, así que no reconocía nada!- de dio vuelta. Draco ahora estaba solo con unos jeans y dos mechones rubios caían sobre sus ojos.

-ibas a decirlo.

-¡pero no lo hice!- siguió mirándolo. Se tendió en la cama con los pies cruzados y las manos en la cabeza (N/A: pero que hombre más caritativo!)- ¿no piensas ponerte algo?

-para qué... estoy en mi habitación. Hace mucho calor, además.- tomó una colonia y comenzó a "bañarse" en ella. Ginny estaba en la puerta cuando el aroma llegó a ella. "ay! Dios, que me pasa con este..."- Weasley- la llamó cuando ya había salido.

-¿qué quieres?- dijo tratando de mirar solo su cara, pero descubrió que eso también le gustaba... se hundió en sus ojos... esos ojos grises... como no amarlos. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo mirándolo... más o menos unos 2 segundos, pero para ella pareció una eternidad... hasta que le cayó una camiseta en la cabeza.

-se te olvidó eso.

-claro... claro...- salió embriagada por el olor de esa camiseta (N/A: por favor que no se vaya a mal interpretar como olor a traspiración... o se arruinaría el momento... ups! Arruiné el momento) que aún tenía en la cabeza. Se la quitó inmediatamente al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando.

-¡Ginny!- escuchó que la llamaban desde abajo- ¡Ginny!

-ay, por favor maría no sea tan gritona- la retó Anne. (N/A: bitch!)

-¿que pasa María?- dijo Ginny cuando llegó abajo.

-hay una carta para ti... del sr. Harry Potter.

-¡¿¡¿HARRY?!?! D-de Harry! Carta de Harry! Démela.- tomó la carta y se fue corriendo al jardín. De fue a un lugar bastante alejado y se sentó bajo un árbol. Temblaba de la emoción, sentía que el corazón se le salía.

**__**

Querida Ginny:

¿Cómo te ha ido? Ron me contó que estabas trabajando en la casa de los Malfoy. ¡cómo lo haces! Yo no resistiría un día en esa casa... claro que a mi intentarían matarme... jaja. De todas formas mándale saludos a Draco de mi parte porque seguramente no nos volveremos a ver. Me hubiera gustado que estuvieras aquí para no tener que decirte esto por carta. Es un poco difícil para mi y muy triste y lo digo de corazón ya que no podré despedirme de ti en persona. Todos aquí en tu casa están muy tristes. Me pone feliz ver lo mucho que me quieren, pero al mismo tiempo siento que los extrañaré mucho más. Tu madre se puso a llorar cuando le di la noticia y yo casi lloro también. Es algo que tengo que hacer. Lo único bueno de esto es que no volveré a ver a mis tíos, pero eso no compensa todo lo que perderé cuando me vaya.

-¡¿cuando se vaya?!

**__**

En dos semanas partiré a Chile (N/A: Ahahá) **_a trabajar como auror. Debido a la distancia no creo que los pueda ir a ver mucho, pero eso no significa que no les escriba. Les escribiré cuando pueda, ya que no creo que mi trabajo me de mucho tiempo para eso._**

Quiero que recuerdes lo mucho que te quiero y desearte lo mejor. Tu sabes que siempre serás mi niñita y no tienes que estar triste. Seguiremos en contacto.

Te quiero muuucho,

Harry.

No se dio cuenta de que había terminado de leerla en voz alta. Comenzó a llorar. Había llegado al punto de _amarlo_ tanto que no podía imaginarse la vida sin él y aunque el no la quisiera más que como "su niñita", estaba feliz, porque siempre estaría ahí. Después de ese beso a fines del año anterior aún tenía esperanzas de que algo pasara... y ahora se iba.

-malas noticias de Potter, eh?- Draco la sorprendió por detrás. Secó sus lágrimas rápidamente y lo miró.

-te manda saludos.

-que amable.

-¿por qué _apareces_ en el momento menos indicado, justo cuando quiero estar sola?

-tu hiciste lo mismo y la diferencia fue que tu lo hiciste a propósito, yo solo pasaba...- se detuvo al ver que seguía llorando. no sabía como reaccionar en una situación así. Se sintió incómodo. Hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente: sentarse junto a ella y abrazarla.

-¿qué haces?

-por favor no arruines mi acto de nobleza- esto hizo que Ginny sonriera- ¡mira! Funcionó, te hice reír. Me he convertido en todo un experto para estas cosas.- Ginny siguió riendo. Draco solo la miraba esperando que se callara. Siguió un silencio que le dio tiempo a Ginny para dejar de pensar en Harry e inconscientemente ponerse a pensar en... Draco.- y... ¿qué con lo de la mañana?- dijo Draco tratando de establecer una conversación. Prefería quedarse hablando con Ginny que volver a la casa. A Ginny no le gustó la pregunta.

-¿qué cosa?- pregunto Ginny fingiendo que no sabía a que se refería.

-lo de tu mirándome con cara de...

-ah eso... ya te dije...

-no lo dijiste y me lo dejaste bien claro.

-y para que quieres saber...

-para saber... me interesa- Ginny lo meditó un momento.

-ya, ya... estás bastante... bueno... lo admito me dejaste impresionada y...

-ya, ya detente, es suficiente- la detuvo con un gesto con la mano.

-pero no presumas, es eso y nada mas. Aún me caes mal.

-tu también- dijo como si fuera lo más obvio.

-que bien.

-sip.

-lo digo en serio.

-yo también.- se quedaron en silencio por un largo rato. Draco ya estaba aburrido.- ¿en que piensas?- preguntó Draco al fin. Ginny no tuvo problema en responderle.

-estaba pensando en un cuento- ...pero no le diría exactamente lo que había pensado.

-¿un cuento?

-si... algo así como la cenicienta. La chica pobre...- ahora si estaba hablando estupideces- a la que se le ocurre fijarse en el príncipe, que por cierto no es feo y tiene mucho dinero y... ¿por qué me miras así?

-no entiendo...

-no importa.

-continúa.

-y todo resulta bien y se casan y son felices... pero... por que quiso el príncipe casarse con ella si era pobre?

-era bastante tonto.

-si tu lo dices... pero no crees que tal vez un príncipe como él pueda llegar a amar de verdad a una chica pobre como ella?

-si, tal vez demostró que era noble y muy buena y tal vez no era tan fea y el corazón de príncipe se ablandó y vio a través de su pobreza lo bella que era por dentro y la amó para siempre y tuvieron muchos hijos y fueron felices.

-¿de verdad crees eso?

-si... pero es un cuento y esas cosas no pasan en la vida real a menos que vivas en una vida rodeada de nubes rosadas.

-y que tal si...

-No, Weasley.

-y que tal si aprendes a soñar un poco!

-si no quieres saber mi opinión entonces no me preguntes.

-bueno... perdón.

-pero aún no entiendo... ¿tenía eso sentido alguno?

-sentido?... bueno, para mi si.

-no tenía nada que ver... conmigo?- preguntó Draco con una mirada pícara. De nuevo trataba de confundirla... como le gustaba jugar con ella...

-c-contigo?... no veo como. No seas tan presumido.

-yo podría ser el príncipe.

-eeee... no.- contestó cortante.

-¿no te gusto?

-no!

-no lo parecía hoy en la mañana.

-¡y sigues con eso! No! Fue... fue... algo que deberías olvidar, no puedo creer que te preocupes tanto por eso... eres un maldito egocéntrico!

-bueno, bueno... entonces es Potter.

-NO! ¡son la cenicienta y su príncipe!

-Entonces no entiendo.

-no... importa!- dijo Ginny perdiendo la paciencia.

-eras rara.

-me voy! Tengo que trabajar- tomó la carta de Harry y mirando a Draco por última vez se fue.

"si... claro... él... él no tiene ni cara de príncipe... es el príncipe malvado." - ¿entonces en quien estabas pensando? , -dijo la voz- "en... en... ¡¡AAARRRGGG!! Era él! ¿por que?"- te gusta- "na! No me gusta... fue una relación de conceptos estúpida, además el mismo lo dijo, el príncipe sería un estúpido si se fijara en esa niña pobre, además la cenicienta era bonita y en realidad no era pobre... solo la trataban así... y ya me hiciste ponerme a pensar estupideces! No se por que pensé en él, en verdad no me interesa, es un pesado... debió ser... porque lo vi... en toalla... aaayyy... es lo más perfecto que he visto... ni Harry se compara... Harry... se va, no lo puedo creer. Malfoy me voy llorando... que vergüenza... pero no debería importarme ese imbesil... jaja, pero yo también lo vi... y me abrazó... eso fue raro... y que brazos... pero eso es pura atracción física, jamás me podría gustar alguien tan antipático"- ¿y no te pereció tierno que te abrazara?- "si pero..."- ¿pero?- "pero no. No creo que lo haya hecho por ser amable o simpático. Seguramente lo hizo por lástima.- si, tal vez... y tal vez no.- "¡cállate!" 

Entró en la cocina aún hundida en sus pensamientos.

-Ginny- dijo Kate parándose frente a ella.

-¿por que me miras así? ¿qué hice?

-¿qué hacías allá afuera con Draco?

-¿yo? ¿cuándo?... ah si... no hacía nada. Yo estaba leyendo y él llegó de repente.

-yo lo vi muy abrazados.

-no seas chismosa Kate. No te metas en lo que no te imoporta.

-me importa.

-por que habría de importarte.

-porque... porque me importa.

-¿Kate?- Ginny se acercó a ella con una sonrisa pícara.

-no pongas esa cara... a mi no me gusta! Yo no soy la que se queda sola con él en el jardín. A ti te gusta.

-mentira! A ti te gusta.

-acéptalo Ginny, te encanta.

-a ti te encanta!

-¡a ti!

-¡A TI!

-¡MENTIRA!

-¿qué pasa aquí?- preguntó Anne entrando a la cocina.

-nada- dijeron al unísono.

-virginia, quiero hablar contigo.


	4. chapter 4

-c-conmigo?- miró a Kate pidiendo ayuda. Kate desvió la mirada hacia otro lado.

-si.- contestó Anne.

-hablemos entonces- dijo Ginny tratando de sonreír.

-...en privado.- Anne la miró con tanto odio que hizo que Ginny se estremeciera.

-eee... bueno.- la siguió hasta el comedor.- ¿qué?

-te vi Weasley, te vi en el jardín con Draco... es mi novio, aunque lo intentes jamás te va a querer, no estás a su altura ¿entendiste? Y no lo vas a conquistar con tus lagrimita. Y, aunque se quisieran, se va a casar conmigo. Tengo suficiente poder sobre todos esos Malfoy para que te vayas hoy mismo de esta casa. No dudes de lo que soy capaz. Tienes suerte, no se que vio en ti que no puede ver en otra pobretona, pero que no se repita o... ya sabes.- Ginny solo la miró tratando de no echarse a reír. ¿ella y Draco? ¡que estupidez! 

-como tu digas- respondió calmadamente.

-¿te crees muy lista? No me pongas esa carita de inocente. Finges ser valiente, pero en el fondo te mueres de miedo.- "¿miedo? ¡de ti! Jajajaja" – ahora sal de mi vista- entró de nuevo a la cocina. Kate había estado escuchando todo detrás de la puerta.

-uy Ginny ahora si estás en problemas. Yo que tu me voy de la casa.

-¿te crees muy lista? Entiende no me gusta Draco... no me molesta que te guste... además se pone cada vez más entretenido.

-no entiendo... ¡y no me gusta!

-bueno... como digas. Draco no me interesa en lo más mínimo y Anne está celosa de mi. ¡de mi! Esto es lo mejor que me puede pasar.

-¿no te interesa Draco?

-no... ¿pero... por que preguntas?

-por nada... digo, por tu bien obviamente.

-si, claro.

-¡en serio! ¿desde cuando le dices Draco?

-¿dije Draco?... jeje... debe ser porque tu le dijiste así... pequeño error... nada más... nada más.- esto último lo dijo para ella.- voy a ver si María necesita ayuda.- dijo saliendo de la cocina. Escuchó unos gritos que venían de la pieza de Anne. 

-¡yo confiaba en ti Draco! No puedo creer que me hicieras esto!- decía Anne entre sollozos... bastante falsos.- me estás destrozando Draco, yo te amo. Si tu no me quieres dímelo y termina de una vez con mi sufrimiento.

-no te quiero.

-¡NOOOO!- el grito fue tan agudo que casi le rompe los oídos a Ginny.- ¡no te creo, dime que no es verdad!

-no puedo.

-¡¿por qué?!

-tal vez porque... es verdad...

-¡por que me dices esto!

-porque tu me lo pediste... y creo te le estoy diciendo desde que te conocí.- "está completamente loca", pensaba Ginny.

-no se que ves en esa pobretona que no veas en mi.

-¿de que estás hablando?

-de tu y la Weasley.- Draco se quedó en silencio por unos segundos.

-ah... eso... bien, ella tiene todo lo que tu no tienes. Y prefiero mil veces casarme con ella que contigo.- Ginny no podía creer lo que escuchaba- que te importa a ti lo que yo haga con ella?

-¿la amas?

-...si, la amo.

-no puedo creerlo. ¡pagarás por esto Malfoy!- Anne salió furiosa de la habitación. Luego salió Draco justo cuando Ginny se iba.

-¡Weasley!- la llamó. "oh, no" Ginny se volteó. Quizás que cara habrá tenido, porque Draco no puedo evitar dejar escapar una pequeña risita. (N/A: y quien no estaría devorada por la ansiedad, no?)- veo que te encanta escuchar detrás de las puertas.- no supo que decir. Su cerebro estaba bloqueado por tres palabras... "si, la amo" (N/A: y una coma jajaja... soy muy fome) esas palabras se habían repetido unas cien veces en su cabeza en los últimos dos segundos.

"me ama?... ¿le pregunto?... y si no es verdad haré el ridículo."

-oye... Malfoy...- comenzó a decir- ¿qué...?

-¿qué de que?

-tu...

-tu que?

-tu... dijiste...

-¡que dije que!

-...nada...

-nada?... nada, nada , nada, por todo _nada_ "¿qué te pasa?" "_nada_" "¿qué dijiste?" "_nada_" la chica nada!- se burló.

-jeje... si... esa soy yo...- a Draco le pareció que estaba actuando raro. "¡que estupideces dices Ginny Weasley! ¿por qué de pronto me empiezo a poner nerviosa frente a él?"

-no se que anda mal contigo hoy... ¿oye? ¿Anne te dijo algo?

-si, me amenazó, pero yo solo me reí. Creía que estábamos haciendo algo más allá afuera.

-¿algo más? Ja! Que más vamos a estar haciendo... tu y yo no tenemos nada más que hacer- dijo con su típica mirada de desprecio. Ginny se sintió mal.

-¿no?- dijo Ginny coqueta... "¿qué estoy haciendo? ¿de donde salió eso?"

-no Weasley- dijo éste con una mirada fría como es hielo (N/A: que ejemplo más original)- jamás.

-entonces... ¿por qué...?- "¡cállate, cállate!"

-¿por qué... que?

-nada.

-¡NADA! Si vuelves a decirlo no te hablaré más.

-no me molestaría... al contrario.

-a mi tampoco.

-tendrás que hablar con Anne... 

-no! Con ella no. Para tu información hay mucha gente en esta casa interesada en hablar conmigo.

-que bueno por ti.

-ahora mismo iré a conversar con Kate- Ginny sintió algo raro en el estómago. ¿celos? "NO!"

-bueno.- dijo volteándose. Draco bajó escaleras, pero a los dos segundos volvió corriendo.- mejor no... Anne está abajo.

-parece que te diera miedo... – dijo Ginny divertida.

-casi, verle la cara puede arruinarme el resto del día...

-¿y por que se van a casar?

-porque es hija del jefe de mi papá... el ministro de magia, John Harris. A mis papás les encanta Anne, los tiene como perros detrás de ella y no es que ellos me importen... pero me perjudica a mi también. La detesto, es lo peor que me ha pasado. Y yo que creía que mis desgracias habían terminado en Hogwarts...

-¿qué quieres decir?

-específicamente, Potter, Granger, Weasley y el resto de los Gryffindor.

-te recuerdo- dijo Ginny enojada- que yo también soy Gryffindor y Ron es mi hermano y Hermio...

-si, lo recuerdo... por eso lo digo.- dijo como si fuera obvio.

-¿por mi?

-si y también por Anne.

-¿soy una molestia para ti?

-bueno... tu no tanto.

-¡¿no tanto?!

-bueno... no tanto como tu hermano.

-¡deja en paz a mi hermano!

-cálmate Weasley, eres igual de irritable que él.

-¡cállate! Maldito Malfoy, no has cambiado nada... eres un... un ...tonto!

-es lo mejor que puedes decir?- Ginny se volteó bruscamente. "¿me ama?"- no lo creo- dijo la voz- "yo tampoco"- por fin estamos de acuerdo.

*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*

Desde ese momento las conversaciones entre Draco y Ginny se volvieron como en un principio: solo hablaban para insultarse mutuamente, si es que hablaban. Ginny ya llevaba tres semanas trabajando ahí y le quedaban 4 más. Tampoco hubo contacto alguno entre ella (Ginny) y Anne y no es que le tuviera miedo... solamente se evitaban mutuamente.

Una noche estaban Kate, María y Ginny en su habitación conversando. Kate venía saliendo del baño, cepillandose los dientes.

-kengo ke concales ago...- dijo con el cepillo en la boca.

-¿QUE?- dijeron juntas María y Ginny. Kate se enjuagó la boca y volvió.

-que tengo que contarles algo.- repitió. Esto no solía pasar. Kate nunca les contaba nada y ellas no confiaban mucho en Kate- es algo que llevo guardado desde que llegué y no quería decírselo a nadie. Se los hubiera dicho antes, pero tenía que asegurarme de que a Ginny no le afectara.

-¿a mi? ¿por qué?- de pronto comprendió a que se refería.

-me gusta Draco desde el día en que llegué.

-¿Draco?- Ginny retuvo la información recibida en la cabeza por unos segundos... no le importaba... ni un poco.- ya sabía.

-¿y no te molesta?

-no... por que habría de molestarme- y se lo preguntó una vez más.

-porque a ti te gustaba.

-a mi nunca me gustó- "¿nunca?... bueno por un momento creí que si" y se lo preguntó una vez más, ¿le importaba Draco?... definitivamente NO.

-me alegro porque planeo conquistarlo.

-¿y la señorita Anne?- dijo María- pienso que está muy mal lo que estás haciendo Kate.

-pero si ni siquiera se quieren.- dijo Ginny- es mas, se odian. Aunque no se si es bueno interponerse. Si me disculpan... voy a la cocina a buscar algo para comer.- entró a la cocina y olvidó rápidamente lo que Kate había dicho, ya no quedaba nada de lo que alguna vez había podido sentir por Draco. De pronto se abrió la puerta y entró Anne.

-virginia. Que bueno que te encuentro.- dijo Anne. "¡que quiere ahora! Son las 11 de la noche!"- toma- le pasó a Ginny un pantalón negro bastante grande.- anda a dejárselo a Draco... no quiero ir yo, está enojado conmigo.- "no! No puedo entrar a esa pieza de nuevo y menos ahora!"- obedece... o ya sabes.

-pero... estoy en pijama!

-¡ahora!- después de un suspiro partió de mala gana. Solo esperaba que Draco no estuviera ahí. Asomaría la cabeza por la puerta le entregaría el pantalón y si iría. Subió las escaleras mientras se preguntaba que hacía Anne con el pantalón de Draco.

Tocó la puerta... nadie contestó, tocó de nuevo... nada. "¡Maldito Malfoy! ¡¡Maldita Anne!!" entró, entonces cerrando la puerta. Dejó el pantalón en la cama, se dio media vuelta y... no pudo abrir la puerta. Intentó forzándola varias veces, pero fue inútil.

-¡que le pasa a esta condenada puerta! Maldito Malfoy, maldita Anne!!- se volteó enojada y se encontró con Draco justo detrás de ella. La encerró entre él y la puerta apoyando ambos brazos en la puerta. Sus caras quedaron a escasos cinco centímetros.

-que haces aquí Weasley- dijo enojado.

-Anne me dijo que te trajera _eso_- señaló el pantalón con un movimiento de la cabeza, lo que hizo que sus labios casi se rozaran. Trataba de disimular los nervios que le producía tenerlo tan cerca, tratando de parecer igual de enojada que él.

-bueno, y por que sigues aquí.

-no pude abrir la puerta.- Draco bajó la mano hasta la perilla sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Giró la perilla y abrió la puerta sin problemas. Ginny casi se cae de espaldas- bueno, me voy...- dijo, pero Draco cerró la puerta de golpe impidiéndole la salida.- ¿qué haces?

-no te irás.- comenzó a acercarse hasta que sus labios se rozaron levemente, casi sin tocarse. Ginny se estremeció. Los labios de Draco era fríos, Ginny sintió un escalofrío recorrerla y bajar por su espalda. Draco presionó sus labios contra los de Ginny. Ella cerró los ojos y antes de que el beso pasara a más Draco se alejó y abrió la puerta. Ginny lo miró confundida y salió sin decir nada.

Volvió a su habitación completamente agitada y desorientada.

-¿por qué te demoraste tanto? ¿no ibas a traer algo para comer?

-no encontré nada.- contestó Ginny con la voz seca y sin expresión. Solo quería que la dejaran tranquila, estaba demasiado confundida- tengo sueño, voy a dormir, buenas noches.

-llegaste rara- no hizo caso al comentario de Kate y solo se acostó sin poder dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado. Fue algo tan corto, tan repentino, tan extraño... Draco la había besado, pero luego se arrepintió... no lograba comprender, entonces esas palabras volvieron a resonar en su mente "_si, la amo_"

A la mañana siguiente Ginny despertó sobresaltada. La imagines de la otra noche seguían girando frente a sus ojos. Se arregló rápidamente y salió de la habitación dejando a Kate y a María que todavía dormían. Abrió la puerta de la cocina, pero la cerró rápidamente al ver a Draco de espaldas a ella. "Draco está ahí... me va a ver... cómo me va a mirar... que me va a decir... que le voy a decir... mi única opción es esconderme de el por el resto del día." Se quedó detrás de la puerta de la cocina escuchando, para variar. Esperando a que se fuera. Escuchó tros pasos aparte de los de Draco, era Lucius.

-Draco, no me lo hagas más difícil.

-hoy no iré... estoy cansado de esto, cuantas veces tendré que repetírtelo.

-no me hagas enojar... te lo advierto.

-déjame tranquilo.

-¡buenos días!- dijo Anne entrando.- ¿amaneciste de buen humor cariñito?- dijo dirigiéndose a Draco. Ginny apretó los puños con furia.- buenos días suegrito.

-buenos días Anne,- contestó Lucius- discúlpenme niños, debo ir a hacer otras cosas... después hablaremos Draco.- Lucius salió de la cocina.

-no me llames cariñito- dijo Draco.

-ay Draco...

-Ginny! ¿qué haces detrás de la puerta?- Kate la sorprendió por detrás. De pronto los de la cocina ya no hablaron más.

-SSHHH!- dijo Ginny. Kate abrió la puerta dejando que Draco y Anne la vieran.

-así que Weasley nos espía de nuevo.- dijo Draco. Ginny se sonrojó. Miró a Draco... no estaba enojado, solo se burlaba. "JA! De pronto vuelve a ser simpático conmigo."

Kate entró riéndose de Ginny. Cerró la puerta y Ginny quedó al otro lado. Draco volvió a abrirla.

Holaaaaaa! Bueno, debo agradecer a todos los que han estado siguiendo el fic, la verdad es que queria decirles que quedan 2 caps mas, asi que no desespereis…

Gracias a :

1er cap:

impossibles, carmen, jatsumy, luciana, SaraMeliss,Saiko Katsuka, y Rosa

2do cap:

impossibles, ginny-montero, taeko, jamie, eri mond licht, luciana, alejandra13, vicky, saiko katsuka, SaraMeliss y vanesa c.

3er cap: 

vale, gin-ynia, eshter, vanesa c, eri mond licht, vicky, alejandra13, saiko katsuka, mirelle, arabella-g-potter-black, SaraMeliss, lily-chan, impossibles

besos sabina evans XP


	5. chapter 5

-¿no vas a entrar?- dijo.  
  
-no... es que yo... ya me ...iba a ir... a mi pieza... de nuevo...- Draco la miraba con una sonrisa burlona. Ginny abrió la puerta de su pieza y chocó con María que venía saliendo. Entró rápidamente y cerró de un portazo.  
  
-¿qué le pasa a esta niña?- preguntó María.  
  
-yo no se María, yo no se nada- contestó Draco.  
  
El resto del día fue un caos. Cada vez que Ginny veía a Draco, salía corriendo... y no se podía decir que él no se daba cuenta. Parecía, además, que Draco la seguía, porque justo el día en que menos quería verlo se lo aparecía por todas partes.  
  
Ya agotada de esconderse durante todo el día se dirigió a su habitación a dormir, pero al doblar en una esquina volvió a chocar con Draco.  
  
-hola Weasley por fin nos encontramos.  
  
-estoy muy apurada, adiós. Au!- Draco la tomó del brazo.  
  
-no, no, no... no te irás... aclaremos algo... ¿me estás evitando?  
  
-la verdad, si, te evito, adiós.- y desapareció.  
  
Al otro día le pareció estúpida su actitud. No le sirvió de nada esconderse de él si lo que de verdad quería era una explicación. Se dedicó a buscarlo para hablar con él de una vez. Se levantó tarde. Se vistió apurada y salió. Solo María estaba en la cocina.  
  
-buenos días María. ¿ha visto a Draco?  
  
-¿para que quieres saber?  
  
-quiero hablar con él.  
  
-¿para que?  
  
-no haga tanta pregunta María, lo ha visto o no.  
  
-si, está en el jardín.  
  
-¿está solo?  
  
-si, pero Kate también estaba preguntando y creo que fue a buscarlo.  
  
-¡Kate!- Ginny salió corriendo hacia el jardín- ¡Malfoy!- gritó. Caminó entre los árboles hasta llegar casi al fondo del jardín. Escuchó unas voces. Las reconoció inmediatamente, eran Draco y Kate. Se acercó un poco más y pudo verlos claramente. Los observó un momento impresionada para asegurarse de que no la engañaban sus ojos. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta la cocina.  
  
-¿qué te pasa Ginny, por que estás tan agitada?- preguntó María.  
  
-vi a Draco y a Kate besándose en el jardín (N/A: parece teleserie)  
  
-¿qué?  
  
-no estoy mintiendo María. No lo puedo creer, como puede estar con Kate si...  
  
-¿si que?  
  
-si... si tiene novia. Le dijimos a Kate que no podía...  
  
-se va a meter en problemas.  
  
-si  
  
"¡La voy a matar!"-pero por que si tu dijiste que no te importaba.- "si, pero ahora me importa!"- ah, te importa.- "¡si, lo admito!"  
  
En eso entró Kate a la cocina completamente embarrada, sacudiéndose las hojas y la tierra de la ropa.  
  
-¿qué pasa?- dijo- ¿por qué me miran así? ¿por qué se quedaron calladas?  
  
-no, por nada, no pasa nada.- Draco entró un momento después.  
  
-buenos días- dijo- Weasley... ¿hoy quieres hablar?- miró a Kate con desprecio.  
  
-no, contigo no quiero hablar.  
  
-te enojaste por lo de ...tu sabes?  
  
-no, por eso no.- Ginny salió de la cocina, pero Draco la siguió y la detuvo.- iba a pedirte una explicación.  
  
-¿evitándome?  
  
-bueno, te iba a preguntar hoy... pero ya me quedó más que claro.  
  
-¿a que te refieres?  
  
-a que te vi con Kate afuera.- miró al suelo, luego subió la mirada hasta Draco.  
  
-¿y por eso estás enfadada conmigo? Te voy a dejar las cosas bien claras Weasley. No tienes derecho a enojarte. Que yo sepa no somos novios ni nada por el estilo. Mira, lo de Kate no fue nada se lanzó sobre mi como una bestia.  
  
-¿en serio?- preguntó Ginny no muy convencida.  
  
-Y aunque no hubiera sido así, tu y yo no tenemos nada y yo y Kate tampoco.  
  
-¿y lo de la otra noche? ¿qué fue eso?  
  
-eso, fue una muestra de cariño.- "eh? :s?"  
  
-¿muestra de cariño? Y desde cuando tu demuestras tu cariño a otras personas?  
  
-siéntete afortunada Weasley.  
  
-no veo por que.  
  
-porque para mi significas más que Anne o mi padre.  
  
-eso no es mucho.  
  
-créeme, lo es. Eres la única que se ha preocupado por mi.  
  
-creí que eso no te importaba.  
  
-ahora vez que si me importa.  
  
-o sea que fue algo así como un agradecimiento... que extraño.  
  
-no, fue una demostración de cariño.  
  
-¿qué clase de cariño?  
  
-¿a que te refieres Weasley?  
  
-dijiste que me amabas.  
  
-¿cuándo? Yo nuca dije eso.  
  
-lo dijiste una vez cuando hablabas con Anne, yo misma te escuché.  
  
-eres muy ingenua... lo dije para que me dejara tranquilo.  
  
-¿entonces no es verdad?- Ginny lo lamentó bastante.  
  
-no Weasley, no te amo.  
  
-¿entonces que clase de cariño es?- Draco no dijo nada. Simplemente la besó de nuevo, como la noche anterior. Ginny le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y Draco la tomó por la cintura. Abrió la boca sutilmente dando paso a la lengua de Draco. Estuvieron largo rato fundidos en el beso, sin pensar en nada, solamente unidos el uno con el otro. Se separaron lentamente y se miraron.  
  
-espero que te haya quedado claro.-dijo Draco.  
  
-más que claro.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Por los siguientes dos días Kate estuvo comportándose muy extraña y antipática con Ginny. Ginny comenzaba a sospechar que la había visto con Draco. Además de eso, la veía hablando mucho con Anne. Para evitar más sospechas decidió hablar lo menos posible con Draco, era fácil, ya que Draco tampoco parecía tener muchas ganas de hablar con ella. Eso, claro, tampoco le hacía mucha gracia. Draco era muy raro... primero "demostraba su cariño" hacia ella y luego la ignoraba... no podía quejarse... el mismo lo había dicho, ellos no tenían nada. Quiso hablar con Kate, pero ella le dijo que no le pasaba nada y que la dejara tranquila.  
  
A la mañana siguiente Kate la despertó temprano.  
  
-Anne y Narcisa quieren hablara contigo- dijo Kate.  
  
-¿qué?- dijo Ginny incorporándose- ¿para que?  
  
-no se, pero es algo importante.- "mierda! Me vieron con Draco..." salió rápidamente y se dirigió a la sala grande a la que había entrado cuando llegó. Anne y Narcisa estaban ahí sentadas. Kate fue también.  
  
-ya no puedes ocultarlo más Virginia.- dijo Anne- se todo lo que hay entre tu y Draco.  
  
-no se a que te refieres- parecía que Narcisa acabara de enterarse de lo que pasaba.  
  
-¿es cierto eso Anne?- preguntó Narcisa.- no podría creer que mi hijo hizo algo así.- dijo mirando a Ginny despectivamente.- como pudo meterse con una pobretona de su tipo.  
  
-si, suegrita, es cierto... alguien los vio besándose el otro día- dijo Anne con aire dramático. (N/A: teleserie...)  
  
-pues tendrás que irte de esta casa, no queremos... por nada del mundo y menos por ti.... que el matrimonio de Draco y Anne se arruine.- dijo Narcisa. Ginny prefirió no alegar.  
  
-iré por mis cosas.- dijo. Anne sonrío complacida.  
  
-acompáñala Kate.- ambas salieron de la sala.  
  
-eres una perra (N/A: ¡que fueeeeerte!)- dijo Ginny sin mirarla mientras caminaban.- tu le dijiste todo a Anne.  
  
-de verdad lo siento Ginny, pero que más podía hacer.  
  
-dejarme tranquila. Si tu propósito era que me echaran, pues lo planeaste todo mal.  
  
-pero si te vas.  
  
-pero si a ti se te ocurre hacer lo mismo que yo te vana echar también.- comenzó a caminar más rápido dejando a Kate atrás. Estaba aliviada, por fin se iba. ¿y Draco? Prefirió no preocuparse y olvidarse de una vez de todo lo que había pasado.  
  
Arregló sus cosas, tomó todo y caminó hasta la puerta de salida.  
  
-te lo advertí.- dijo Anne detrás de ella.  
  
-¿y que me dijiste? "no sabes de lo que soy capaz" ¿y de que fuiste capaz? De que me echaran, gran cosa.- dijo Ginny sonriendo. Anne la miró con fuego en los ojos.  
  
-por lo menos no tendré que verte más.  
  
-lo mismo digo, chaito.- salió de la casa sonriente.  
  
-Weasley! –la llamó alguien en susurro.  
  
-¿Malfoy?  
  
-ven- Ginny rodeó la casa y se encontró con Draco.- ¿te vas?- dijo como si no le importara mucho.  
  
-si.  
  
-no te vayas...- dijo Draco sin pensar. Ginny lo miró sorprendida.  
  
-¿y que quieres que haga?... que le diga a tu mamá "sabe señora Draco no quiere que me vaya, puedo quedarme?"  
  
-bueno... no.  
  
-y a ti que te importa si me voy o no...?  
  
-bueno... no me importa... casi... no es que me importes... pero la verdad es que vas a hacer harta falta...  
  
-¿disculpa? No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando...  
  
-no me hagas repetirlo.  
  
-pero por lo menos dime por que. Te juro que estoy impresionada- dijo Ginny burlándose. Draco permaneció serio.  
  
-no se para que te lo digo... bueno, simplemente porque eres la única con la que se puede hablar decentemente en esta casa. Además eres la única que me escucha... en realidad... eres la única a la que le he dicho algo así... ¡y sabes cuanto odio a la gente cursi como tu!  
  
-de verdad me siento especial.  
  
-que bueno que hayas captado el mensaje.  
  
-bueno... me voy.- se volteó, no podía mirarlo más.  
  
-no te vayas...  
  
-que chistoso te ves rogándome.- dijo dándose media vuelta. Esquivó los ojos de Draco. Él la tomó de la barbilla e hizo que lo mirara. Se hundió en sus ojos grises. Lo sintió más cerca. Draco intentó basarla, pero ella no lo dejó.- bueno... me voy, fue un gusto Malfoy.- dijo dándole la mano.  
  
-lo mismo digo Weasley.- la tiró del brazo atrayéndola y la besó. Ginny lo empujó.  
  
-¿no te cansas de hacerlo cierto?  
  
-que te vaya bien.- dijo con una sonrisa pícara sin contestar la pregunta.  
  
-gracias.- contestó Ginny.  
  
-tendré que quedarme aquí a soportar a mi padre.  
  
-deberías irte de esta casa de locos... sin ofender.  
  
-que fácil.- dijo sarcástico.  
  
-no pensé que te darías por vencido tan rápido... no pierdes nada con intentar.  
  
-gracias por el consejo...  
  
-de nada, hasta luego.  
  
-adiós.- Ginny se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla... bastante cerca de la boca. Ginny se fue mirando para atrás una última vez. Draco ya no estaba.  
  
Llegó a su casa bastante aliviada, pero no del todo feliz. Obviamente nadie la esperaba. La primera en verla fue su madre.  
  
-¡GINNY! ¿qué haces aquí?- exclamó sobresaltada.  
  
-hola mamá.  
  
-¿qué pasó? ¿te echaron?  
  
-sip...  
  
-¿por qué?- Ginny puso cara de inocente.- Virginia Weasley... ¿qué hiciste?  
  
-nada mamá.  
  
-¿nada?- la imagen de Draco se le vino a la mente.  
  
-bueno... tuve una pequeña pelea con Ann... Kate.  
  
-¿la otra empleada?  
  
-si, ella.  
  
-¿solo eso?  
  
-si, solo eso.  
  
-¿desayunaste?  
  
-no.  
  
-vamos... debes estar murta de hambre. 


	6. chapter 6

Las últimas cuatro semanas pasaron volando y ya tenía que volver al colegio. Era su último año. Fue un año muy extraño. La mayoría de sus amigos eran un año más grande que ella y tuvo que acostumbrarse a estar sin ellos. Al que más echó de menos fue a Harry. Ya casi había olvidado lo que había vivido durante el verano en la casa de Draco.

El año pasó igual de rápido y sin darse cuanta ya estaba saliendo. Recibió varias cartas de Harry durante el año y también de Hermione. A ambos les estaba yendo bien.

Pasó una año después de eso. Ginny empezó sus estudios de sicología en la universidad para magos (N/A: a la que me da lata inventarle un nombre).

El invierno acababa de empezar, el viento era frío y de a poco unas nubes negras fueron apareciendo en el cielo. Ginny salió del edificio tarde. Ya casi no quedaba nadie ya que ella se había quedado para terminar un trabajo atrasado.

-hasta mañana Bill- le dijo al guardia.

-hasta mañana señorita Weasley.- un escalofrío la recorrió en el momento en que el viento helado le rozó la cara. Se cubrió bien con la bufanda y comenzó a caminar.

La puerta de una tienda se abrió a su lado haciendo sonar una campanita. Un joven rubio salió y pasó por su lado sin siquiera notarla.

-¿qué rayos...?- dijo Ginny al verlo. Lo alcanzó y lo detuvo tomándolo por el hombro.- ¿Malfoy?- dijo volteándolo.

-que tal Weasley...- dijo el rubio.- ¿qué haces por aquí?

-yo estudio aquí... ¿qué haces _tu_ aquí?

-nada que te importe... Virginia.- a Ginny le sorprendió que la llamara por su nombre. Lo miró de pies a cabeza... le habían sentado bien los años... de pronto se le vino a la mente cierta imagen de Draco en toalla... recordaba perfectamente lo que había pasado.- veo que sigues igual de entrometida.- Ginny no contestó estaba demasiado sorprendida para decir algo. Pensó en irse, pero sintió que estaba... perdiéndose algo, una oportunidad, además no pudo mover las piernas.

-¿y que pasó con... tu novia... Anne?- dijo por decir algo.

-no supe más de ella desde que me fui de la casa.

-¿desde que te fuiste de la casa?

-si... hace una año, mas o menos.

-¿y que haces ahora?

-soy auror.

-¿auror?- prefirió omitir comentarios sobre mortifagos o cosas por el estilo.

-tienes algún problema con eso?

-no Malfoy, solo preguntaba. No sabía que estabas tan irritable.- el comentario, como era de esperarse, no le afectó en lo más mínimo a Draco, quien solo sonrió de forma burlona.- y... ¿qué hay de tu padre?

-nada... ¿por qué?... de el tampoco se mucho.

-pero... ¿por qué te fuiste?

-no se... creo que alguien me lo había dicho... no recuerdo... claro que lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no es de tu incumbencia.

-¿cómo, no te acuerdas?- "¡maldito mal agradecido!"

-no... tuve... algunos problemas con mi padre y no creo que después de lo que me hizo sea capaz de recordar muchas cosas. Me controló totalmente, pero fui lo suficientemente fuerte para recordar esas palabras y escapar. Supongo que... debería estar agradecido con esa persona... que digo... jamás he necesitado la ayuda de nadie.

-ya veo.- dijo Ginny un tanto molesta.- ojalá que cuando encuentres a esa persona, que _te ayudó_ le des las gracias.

-no suelo hacerlo.

-pues deberías... aunque ya no sea necesario.

-¿por qué?

-por nada...

-debo irme Weasley... nos vemos...- Ginny sonrió. Draco la miró como a una niñita tonta. Ginny no hizo caso.

-nos vemos Malfoy.- Draco siguió su camino y Ginny se fue en sentido contrario. Se metió en un callejón que había junto al edificio y se apoyó en la pared dando un largo suspiro. Por supuesto aquel encuentro no la había dejado indiferente. Los recuerdos bombardeaban su cabeza. Estaba muy agitada. No quería que se fuera y lo había asaltado con preguntas... no muy agradables. "no puedo dejar que se vaya... tengo que volver y hablarle" caminó hacia el fondo del callejón tratando de calmarse.

Sintió de pronto una mano en su hombro. "Draco?". Draco la rodeo por la cintura y la volteó atrayéndola hacia él. Ginny se paralizó con solo sentirlo tan cerca.

-sabes Weasley...- dijo con una media sonrisa- creo que de pronto recordé algo importante.- Ginny no podía hablar, su única respuesta fue una risita nerviosa. Se estremeció con el roce de los labios fríos de Draco sobre los suyos. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo cuando Draco acarició su cabello. Ginny lo rodeó por el cuello y comenzó a jugar con su suave pelo rubio. Disfrutó cada segundo... el contacto con su piel, la forma en que sus lenguas se juntaban, el toque sensual con el que Draco de vez en cuando mordía sutilmente su labio inferior y volvía a besarla, la forma en que las manos de Draco se amoldaban perfectamente a su cintura y la acercaban más a él, el silencio y la pasión que había en el ambiente, su aroma embriagante, todo, todos los recuerdos que se le venían a la mente, la suavidad y delicadeza con que la había besado antes y lo hacía ahora, sus ojos, sus labios, su piel, su cabello, su voz... el aire que había alrededor desapareció y solamente quedaron ellos dos, solos en un momento... bueno... inolvidable, como no.

Gracias a todos uds por ser buenas personas y mandar reviews en el cap pasado:

GloR!, luciana, isadora, Pilika-LastHope, Mariana A, amsp14, SaraMeliss, Fabisa, Fallen Fan, Alejandra13, Ginny-Shelena, sara fenix black, Ann Potter, LadyVega

Gracias a uds que mandaron en el cap 4:

Wapka, GloRIa, vane, daniela (chocale!), Fafa-chan, Taeko, ginny-montero, luciana, eri mond licht, AhomeMalfoy, SaraMeliss, persefoneriddle, vanesa, yRe, Mirelle, Arabella-G-Potter-Black, Fallen Fan, Fabisa, amsp14, Saiko Katsuka, impossibles, Alejandra13

NICOLAS CORREA MANDA UN REVIEW COMO AGRADECIMIENTO A LA AMY Y A MI POR HABERLA SEGUIDO!!!!

GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE MANDARON Y OJALA LES HAYA GUSTADO EL FINAL, A LOS QUE NO, QUE PENA… YA TERMINO. YA SABEN QUE SE HACEPTA DE TODO EL LOS REVIEWS Y BUENO… CUIDAENSE! Y HASTA LA PROX!

Besos sabina evans XP

R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W  
S  
!!!

Y porfa, este fic no fue escrito por mi, sino que por una amiga (amy)… asi que despues no me digan que escribo muy bien o cualquier cosa, todo lo que uds me mandan es mandado a amy despues…:D


End file.
